La Relève
by Siriuserious
Summary: Recueil d'OS et Drabbles sur la Next Generation - Amour, Humour et autres tribulations de tous les personnages de la relève !
1. Disparition

**Disparition — **OS premier

* * *

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue,_

_spécialistes en assistance_

_aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_

_sont fiers de vous présenter_

_LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

— Message présent sur la carte, après avoir été activée —

* * *

Il faisait maussade, ce jour-là. Une chape d'un gris morne et froid, sans nuages, s'abattait sur le village de Brilington, alors qu'une température anormalement fraîche pour ce début Septembre alourdissait l'atmosphère. Au pied de la falaise où trônaient des petites maisons côtières blanches aux volets aux couleurs vives, cassaient avec une langueur persistante les rouleaux écumeux de la mer plutôt agitée.

Au 26, Denim Place, Harry Potter remontait ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste distrait, trop concentré sur la paperasse de cette attaque isolée de mangemorts à Gringott's, qui avait fort heureusement, grâce à sa brigade d'aurors expérimentés et lui-même, lamentablement échouée. Maintenant que les formalités étaient remplies, et les malfaiteurs en attente de leur procès, il s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'oeil au-dehors. En ce petit matin, la météo n'était pas au beau fixe.

Lâchant un petit soupir, il s'étira longuement sur son fauteuil en cuir accordé à la parure de son bureau, sa main tendant à se diriger vers un nouveau dossier sur l'étagère en désordre. Il n'était pas censé travailler aujourd'hui, mais il préférait s'avancer afin de sortir plus tôt du bureau dans la semaine, ainsi il s'y prenait le matin de bonne heure, afin de ne pas empiéter sur les journées qu'il consacrait à sa femme, tandis que celle-ci dormait encore dans la chambre attenante. Il faut dire qu'une fois toute la marmaille expédiée à Poudlard pour les deux prochains mois à venir, la solitude avec Ginny avait ses compensations, quoi que Ron en dise.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait même pas encore ouvert le nouveau classeur trônant sur le bureau d'acajou. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa plume en main, lorsqu'il arrêta son geste, s'approchant désormais de la fenêtre. Il se retint d'éclater de rire : le détail qui avait attiré son attention se trouvait être en fait un hibou grand Duc, qui tapotait à présent le carreau de son bec. Son pelage fauve et le sceau rouge vif qui scellait la missive qu'il apportait ne pouvait prouver qu'une seule chose : son fils aîné avait trouvé une nouvelle manière de s'attirer des ennuis. Tendant sa patte d'un air digne, le volatile s'envola ensuite immédiatement après sa mission accomplie, tandis que l'homme fermait la fenêtre avant que l'air froid ne rafraîchisse la pièce. Sa tasse de café dans une main, un coupe papier dans l'autre, il déplia distraitement le parchemin, s'attendant parfaitement à ce qui allait suivre. D'une écriture soignée et délicate, les mots s'étalaient sur la feuille jaunie :

**COLLEGE DE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

_Directrice : Minerva Mc Gonagall_

_Détentrice du diplôme de Métamorphose appliquée, Suprême instance de la confrérie des Métamorphages, Ordre de Merlin, première classe, sus de la coopération internationale des Arts de la Métamorphose_

_Chers Mr et Mme Potter,_

_Je vous écrit aujourd'hui afin de déplorer les comportements intolérables de votre fils James Sirius Potter, scolarisé en sixième année, et de vous informer de ses excentricités qui pertubent l'esprit de chacun et renvoient une image néfaste de l'établissement : en l'espace de deux semaines, les professeurs ont noté l'accumulation de six retards, conjugués à une indifférence notoire et un sens de l'humour toujours aussi bas. Sans oublier ses fréquentes excursions nocturnes, bien que personne ne puisse le prouver, car votre fils semble avoir hérité d'une faculté d'esquive et d'une connaissance des couloirs du château bien supérieure à la notre. Le concierge Mr Rusard l'a également surpris en charmante compagnie dans le placard à balai du sixième étage, un comportement dégradant et proprement intolérable. Si James persévère dans cette voie, nous serons obligés de recourir à des sanctions radicales, qui s'ensuivront d'une mise à pied d'une durée indéterminée._

_Veuillez agréer à mes sincères salutations_

_Minerva Mc Gonagall_

Vraiment, il se demandait comment ce gosse réussissait à cumuler autant d'entorses au règlement quinze jours après la rentrée. Son regard fut attiré par la photo de ce dernier près de l'encrier : il avait à coup sûr hérité de cet air de fierté et à la fois enfantin de ceux dont il tenait le nom, mais également de la chevelure noire en pagaille propre aux Potter, de la lueur bravache de Ginny dans ces yeux en tous points semblables à Arthur et Ron, d'un bleu limpide et pur, et aussi, Merlin les chevilles de James premier allaient gonfler par-delà la mort, du charisme et de l'aura empli d'une séduction innocente de son grand-père. Bien sûr, il savait par avance que Ginny lui enverrait une beuglante, même si force était de constater que c'était totalement inutile : après tout, ne détenait-il pas le patronyme de deux Maraudeurs, un cocktail tout à fait explosif ?

Tout à coup, un flash se fit dans sa tête. Il regarda tour à tour la photo, puis la missive, les mots flottant dans sa tête. «_fréquentes excursions nocturnes» «hérité» «faculté d'esquive» «connaissance des couloirs du château bien supérieure à la notre» . _Tout cela lui était atrocement familier. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues et la fureur le gagner, le doute s'insinua dans son esprit : il l'avait bien cachée cette fois-ci, mais après tout, ne _la_ lui avait-il pas dérobé chaque année depuis son entrée à Poudlard, malgré ces pitoyables tentatives de _la_ mettre sous clé ? Il fallait qu'il vérifie, et pourtant, il était presque certain de ce qu'il trouverai, un tiroir vide, comme à chaque fois depuis cinq ans après le départ du Poudlard Express. Alors, il se mit à quatre pattes, cherchant sous l'armoire sa vieille paire de pantoufles, un éclair de rage dans ses yeux émeraude. Quand il l'attrapa enfin, il aggripa la clé qu'il avait caché à l'intérieur, puis ouvrit dans un déclic le tiroir supérieur, l'appréhension faisant tambouriner sa tête. Vide. Cette saleté de gamin l'avait encore volé ! La carte du Maraudeur avait disparu, et à la place de l'héritage de James Senior, se trouvait un unique bout de papier où était inscrit l'écriture brouillonne de ce petit ingrat

_« Tu t'améliores Papa, mais rien ne résiste à James, deuxième du nom ! Tu as encore un an pour réfléchir à ta prochaine cachette ! Good Luck :) »_

* * *

_- Chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Au milieu du fouillis du bureau, elle n'entendit que les grognements indistincts de son mari, provenant de la moquette, parmis lesquels elle ne perçut que quelques bribes comme _« ingrat» «...m'entendre» «voleur» «mesquin» «traîtrise» _. Soupirant d'un air de désespoir, avisant une lettre rouge vif trônant sur le haut de l'étagère, Ginny Potter haussa la voix, dans le vain espoir de recevoir une parole cohérente en retour :

_- Tu as écrit une Beuglante ?! Ah, c'est encore James..._

Constatant que son mari avait autant d'égards vis-à-vis d'elle et de ses paroles qu'envers une tâche de jus de citrouille sur sa chemise blanche fraîchement repassée, elle décida d'opter pour une mesure moins diplomate : faisant voleter ses longs cheveux roux, elle regarda par dessus le bureau, afin de voir Harry, bricolant le tiroir supérieur. Arquant les sourcils, signe d'exaspération suprême, elle tonna :

_- Par la barbe de Dumbledore, qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de dépraver un meuble de deux cents ans offerts comme cadeau de mariage ?_

Elle croisa les prunelles émeraudes furieuses de son interlocuteur, avant que celui ne crache, la voix pleine de colère :

_- Je construit un tiroir à double fond !_

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle ne chercha pas plus longtemps la raison de la nouvelle lubie de son homme. Après tout, c'était son bureau, pas le sien. Elle tourna les talons, lançant par dessus son épaule :

_- Quoi que ton fils ait fait, pense à lui dire que je ne suis pas contente !_

Et elle retourna dégnommer le jardin, un sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, ce gamin la faisait beaucoup trop rire pour son bien.

* * *

Un premier chapitre qui j'espère vous donnera envie de suivre mon recueil ! :) N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !

Le prochain OS mettra en scène un des personnages de la Next-Gen', promis :p


	2. Quidditch Practice

**Quidditch Practice — **OS second

* * *

Je me suis habituée à voir la coupe de Quidditch dans mon bureau, jeunes gens, et il me serait très désagréable de devoir la remettre au professeur Rogue, alors utilisez votre temps libre pour vous entraîner.

— McGonagall dans _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_—

* * *

Il n'avait qu'une idée à l'esprit : retrouver la petite balle dorée ailée à travers la brume qui gagnait du terrain au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait de l'altitude. Se penchant un peu plus sur son Eclat d'Orage, le vent siffla un peu plus encore à ses oreilles, alors que son souffle devenait heurté tandis que ses poumons semblaient se glacer sous le froid grandissant. Leur Capitaine les avaient aînés sur le terrain de Quidditch à cinq heures du matin, en plein dimanche de début Décembre, allant même jusqu'à les réveiller un à un dans la Tour de Gryffondor. D'en bas, il voyait son grand frère James se disputer, batte à la main, avec son acolyte mais aussi Capitaine. Il esquissa un sourire : il pouvait presque entendre d'ici les reproches de ce dernier. C'est alors qu'un éclat près des buts attira son attention : descendant en piqué, il plissa les yeux sous la concentration.

Albus Potter se retint de hurler quand il entendit le vingt-quatrième coup de sifflet de la charmante mais néamoins sévère Capitaine Ariel Dubois. Pour la vingt-quatrième fois depuis deux heures, il atterrit à grands renforts de marmonnements inaudibles de mécontentement. Tournant la tête, il ne put que remarquer que tous arboraient le même d'exaspération et de désolation non feints que lui. James se frappait les mollets avec sa batte, se retenant certainement de frapper quelqu'un, ou plus particulièrement Ariel, tandis que Dominqiue, sa cousine et poursuiveuse, secouait sa longue crinière blond vénitien dans le vain espoir de se débarrasser des feuilles du saule cogneur, que les deux autres poursuiveurs, Roxanne et Scorpius, se faisait des passes de toutes les manières immaginables et enfin que Lysander lançait des oeillades séductrices à tout le fan club en pâmoison sur les gradins.

Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, Ariel, lança tout d'un coup, hurlant à travers le terrain, les coups de sa batte frappant sa paume gauche ponctuant ainsi ses pharses :

_- P*tain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Eh mes petits agneaux, bougez vous le c*l, on dirait des lavettes ! On est pas en train de jouer à la marelle, on a un match la semaine prochaine contre Serpentard et c'est pas des gentilles petites fifilles ! Alors, maintenant vous allez m'écouter, sinon je vous jure que vous allez revenir à l'infirmerie la queue entre les jambes dans une heure !_

Même comme ça, ses cheveux blonds et ondulés voletant autour de sa tête, lui donnant un air de dégénérée et ses yeux bleus ayant une lueur empreinte de folie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Merlin, il s'était toujours demandé comment après avoir passé deux heures à s'époumoner, elle pouvait encore jurer ainsi. Approchant à grand pas de chacun de ses coéquipiers en pointant un doigt accusateur, elle clama, s'adressant tout d'abord à James :

_- Alors, toi là, Monsieur-jm'en-foutiste, arrête de cogner dans tous les sens comme Graup sur l'occiput d'Hagrid, et sers-toi un peu plus de ta tête, si jamais tu en a une, et réfléchit à la trajectoire de ce cognard de m*rde AVANT de me demander de rectifier le tir ! Vous trois, quand cesserez vous de vous comporter comme des toutous courrant derrière un freesbee ? Vous ne faîtes pas des passes, vous jouez comme trois grand-pères à la retraite à la pétanque ! Le gardien, c'est pas mal, mais montre un peu plus d'invention de tes arrêts, parce que cette technique de feinte, c'est dépassé. Et arrête de me donner l'impression de te comporter comme un touriste visitant les buts ! Niet. Nada. Albus, par ce temps tu as un peu plus de difficultés à repérer le vif, mais donne toi un peu plus de mal, on risque de jouer dans les mêmes conditions Samedi ! _

N'empêche que, quand il avait sentit le regard d'Ariel sur lui, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Voyant que son équipe montrait autant de coopération que lorsque le professeur Binns leur demandait de rédiger cinquante centimètre de parchemin sur on ne sait quel gobelin au nom à coucher dehors, elle explosa, tournant les talons vers les vestiaires des filles en un geste rageur :

_- Oh et puis tant pis ! Dem*rdez-vous, j'en ai ma claque ! On se retrouve demain soir, dix-huit heures. Excusez-moi, mais maintenant, je vais essayer de me noyer sous la douche !_

* * *

Laissant l'eau brûlante couler sur son corps immergé depuis au moins une demi-heure, il entendit vaguement James crier depuis l'extérieur des douches qu'il sortait fumer une clope et de ne pas l'attendre. Il était désormais seul, maintenant que son frère avait déserté. Scorpius était déjà parti depuis un bon bout de temps. Les frères Potter étaient toujours les derniers à sortir des vestiaires. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert le robinet, il avait essayer de ne plus penser aux yeus d'Ariel, aux courbes qui lui semblaient parfaites de son corps, ou encore à cette sensation qui le faisait se sentir de papier mâché quand elle le regardait de cette manière à la fois bravache et effrontée. Plus il y pensait, plus elle s'imposait à son esprit. Avec un soupir, Albus arracha sa peau à présent rougie du jet, et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, séchant sans ménagement sa chevelure indisciplinée. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans les vestiaires pour y chercher son survêtement et son pull, il s'arrêta net : Ariel était là, assise sur l'un des bancs, sa batte négligemment posée contre le mur, ses cheveux blonds tombant en boucles sur ses épaules fines, ses yeux bleus dans le vide, alors qu'elle avait eu l'excentrique idée de mettre un short de sport en décembre, dans lequels ses longues jambes mettaient à mal les sens d'Albus.

Elle ne rougit même pas quand elle le vit uniquement vêtu d'une serviette. Elle se contenta juste de dire, penchant la tête sur le côté :

_- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que je dit . Vous avez tous très bien volé._

Il se gratta la nuque, très déconcentré par la tenue de sa Capitaine. Il ne parvint qu'à marmonner un simple «_Ah_.», alors qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne regarder que ses yeux. Elle se leva alors, attrapant sa batte d'une main, avant d'avancer vers lui. Il déglutit, alors qu'elle murmurait :

- _Au fond je vous aime beaucoup. Toi plus que les autres._

Il se retint de gémir. Pourquoi faisait-elle toujours des énigmes ? Mais après tout, c'était cette aura mystérieuse qui l'attirait. Cela l'étonnait qu'elle ait fait le pied de grue uniquement pour s'excuser. A présent elle était très proche de lui. Bien qu'il faisait au moins une tête et demie de plus qu'elle, leurs souffles se mêlaient. Elle murmura alors :

-_J'ai une batte tu sais._

_-Je devrais être effrayé ?_

_-Tu n'imagine même pas._

Alors il s'embrassèrent. Le baiser, au début timide et sensuel, devint plus profond, pendant qu'Albus la plaquait contre le mur et qu'elleavait les mains sur son torse nu, musclé par les nombreuses heures sur le terrain. Ils furent cependant coupés dans leur élan quand la voix de Jmaes retentit à quelques mètres de l'entrée :

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Al' ? T'es pire qu'une gonzesse ma pa..._

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Son expression éberluée se mua en un sourire qui était loin d'être rassurant.

- _Tiens donc.. Je dérange peut-être ?_

Le regard pétillant, Ariel lança tout de même d'une voix sèche :

- _Ta g*eule, Potter. _

James prit alors un air de chien battu, dans une expression très convainquante de tristesse et de desespoir, allant même jusqu'à afficher une moue désolée.

_- C'est vrai quoi.. Pourquoi serait-il le seul à échapper aux colères légendaires de Ariel Dubois sur le terrain ? C'est injuste !_

* * *

Tous les Potter ont des sentiments pour les femmes dominantes ... :p Même si Ariel n'est pas rousse :D

Le prochain mettra sûrement en scène Scorpius ! Enjoy :)


	3. Silver

**Silver — **OS troisième

* * *

Harry pensait à Sirius et à ce qu'il avait dit à propos de ces coupes en argent qu'il détestait de toute façon.

— _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix _—

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy avait toujours eu en horreur l'argent. L'argenterie que les elfes de maison dressaient chaque soir sur la table, avec laquelle il fallait faire attention à ne pas se cogner les dents contre le métal, au risque de se faire réprimander par sa mère, ou encore à se couper avec le couteau à fromage. Ce vert et cet argent, qui ornaient tous les murs du manoir des héritiers de Serpentard. Cet argent, que le petit scorpius devait lustrer en guise de punition, qu'il avait associé au mal. Cet argent, sur lequel étaient gravée les armoiries des Malfoy, témoins d'une dynastie de lâches. Car si il y avait bien quelque chose qui représentait les Malfoy, c'était l'argent : un métal rare, noble, précieux, mais si froid et terne. Et si il y avait bien quelque chose que Scorpius haïssait, c'était son nom.

Son grand-père était un monstre, enfermé à Azkaban, toujours prêt à se ranger du côté qui lui était le plus favorable. Toute sa famille avait toujours été _trop_ lâche. Sa grand-mère avait toujours été trop lâche pour protéger un fils de la dictature dominicale, pour se dresser entre son mari et ceux qu'elle aimait réellement. Son père avait toujours été trop lâche pour se défaire de l'emprise d'un père prêt à tout pour se mettre dans les bonnes grâces des plus forts, quitte à livrer sa famille comme serviteurs, trop lâche pour abaisser sa baguette, trop lâche pour se refuser à cet avenir d'assassin. Sa mère avait été trop lâche pour soutenir un mari qui se noyait dans l'alcool et la nostalgie, trop lâche pour éloigner son fils d'un passé empli de terreur. Et Scorpius refusait de devenir comme eux.

Alors quand, à l'aube de ses huit ans, il avait demandé à son père en tendant une carte de Chocogrenouille à l'effigie de Harry Potter pourquoi il ne pouvait tout simplement pas dépasser sa rancoeur vis-à-vis des héros de la révolution, Drago Malfoy avait eu l'air d'avoir cent ans quand il avait déclaré : _« Parce qu'il est beaucoup plus difficile de pardonner aux autres d'avoir eu raison que d'avoir eu tort. »_

Alors quand, le jour de sa rentrée à Poudlard, il avait questionné sur père sur cet attroupement de têtes rousses qui les fixaient sur le quai de la gare, ce dernier avait répondu simplement : _« Eux, ce sont les plus grand idiots que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Mais les idiots sont souvent ceux qui gagnent le plus à être connus. »_

Alors quand il s'était avancé d'un air digne devant toute la Grande Salle de Poudlard au milieu des quolibets, il avait jeté un oeil plein de dédain aux tentures aux couleurs de Serpentard et de Serdaigle, là où il pouvait y voir la détestable teinte de l'argent.

Alors quand le choixpeau magique l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor, il avait ignoré les hoquets de surprise de ses camarades. Pour la première fois depuis Salzar Serpentard, de l'or était attribué à un Malfoy. Et cela lui seyait plutôt bien.

Il ne voulait plus jamais être relégué à la deuxième place, à la médaille d'_argent_. Il voulait gagner la coupe de Quidditch, avoir les meilleures notes, être le meilleur.

Si seulement il n'y avait pas Rose. Rose, qui l'égalait en tous points, sauf en Quidditch, et qui lui ravissait toujours la première place.

Alors quand il voyait un E sur sa copie, alors que Rose avait un O, il esquissait un reniflement de dédain, sous les reproches de Albus qui essayait vainement de cacher son T sous sa montagne de notes composée essentiellement de quadrillages de morpions et d'avions en papier maladroitement pliés, auxquels Scorpius répondait :_ « C'est une note de Malfoy, et je ne me contenterais pas de la deuxième meilleure note. Je refuse d'être relégué au second rang. »_

Il avait tissé des liens avec le clan weasley-potter, qui représentait à lui seul les quarante-cinq pourcents de la population de Poudlard. Il avait admiré Teddy, jalousé James, apprivoisé Albus, fait rire Lily et Roxanne, joué aux échecs avec Hugo, et s'était intégré aux quelques quatre vingt quinze mille autres weasley. Mais surtout, il avait appris à connaître Rose, la regarder, jusqu'à détecter toutes ces choses qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Il savait par exemple qu'elle avait cette manie d'entortiller autour de son annulaire une mèche de ses cheveux roux quand elle était concentrée. Qu'une ride se formait sur son front quand elle était incrédule ou mécontente. Qu'elle ne buvait son café autrement que brûlant. Qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de changer de couleur de vernis au moins quatre fois dans la semaine. Qu'elle affichait cette petite moue étrange, fronçant les narines et haussant les sourcils, quand elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'elle avait l'habitude, dès qu'elle travaillait, de nouer ses cheveux en un chignon lâche. Et surtout, surtout, il ne le répétera jamais assez, qu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool.

A force de se noyer dans ses contemplations, il avait commencé à se demander d'où lui venait cette obsession.

Alors quand, durant le Noël au Terrier de leur sixième année, ils s'étaient retrouvés sous le gui ensorcelé, et qu'ils s'étaient embrassés furieusement plus de raison, alors qu'il leur suffisait juste d'échanger un baiser, il avait enfin pu mettre le doigt sur ses sentiments.

Alors quand, vers la fin Février de cette même année, il s'étaient embrassés de leur plein grès au milieu d'une bataille de boules de neige, Scorpius s'était dit qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à s'inquiéter d'être premier : il aurait pu recevoir un T à son prochain devoir de métamorphose que ça lui aurait été égal. Il était le meilleur aux yeux de Rose, et ça lui suffisait.

Alors quand, à la descente du Poudlard Express l'été de cette même année, il l'embrassa devant leurs deux familles réunis, il n'eut que faire de la traditionnelle détestation mutuelle entre les Malfoy et les weasley.

Ils s'aimaient.

Ils resplendissaient.

* * *

Et voilà un nouvel OS ! Je travaille déjà sur un autre parallèle à celui-ci, mais sur la relation père/fille de Rose !

A paraître entre ce soir et demain :p

Sinon j'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à poster une p'tite review ;)


	4. Sames things

**Same things — **OS quatrième

* * *

- Ne me parlez surtout pas, dit Ron à voix basse...

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne doit pas te parler ? s'étonna Hermione.  
- Parce que je veux graver ça à tout jamais dans ma mémoire, répondit Ron, les yeux fermés, une expression d'extase sur le visage. Drago Malefoy, l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante...

— Ron et Hermione dans _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu _—

* * *

Son père et elle ne s'étaient jamais réellement entendus. De l'avis général, sans doute parce qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas assez. Mais pour Rose Weasley, la cause de sa relation conflictuelle avec Ron était le fait qu'il se ressemblaient trop.

Ils avaient la même chevelure flamboyante, les mêmes yeux bleus pétillants et électriques, et cette même maldresse innocente. Rose avait également hérité de la même élégance légendaire de son père, si ce n'est qu'elle avait la décence de ne pas manger plus que ce que sa bouche ne pouvait contenir. Elle engloutissiat autant que lui même si elle ne lui arrivait qu'à l'épaule et pesait au moins quarante-cinq kilos de moins que lui.

Et surtout, ils étaient à un tel point semblables que l'un se reconnaissait chez l'autre. Ron et elle ne _jouaient _jamais aux échecs : ils _écrasaient_ littéralement leurs adversaires, avec cette expression d'extase frôlant presque l'indécence sur leur visage. Ils avaient une telle capacité à ne croire que ce qu'ils voulaient bien voir, associée à une jalousie maladive et un emportement toujours excessif, qu'il ne pouvait s'exprimer qu'en _hurlant _et_ brisant_ les assiettes à travers la pièce.

Ils s'aimaient tellement, qu'ils ne pouvaient le prouver qu'en se faisant du mal.

Ils étaient semblables à un tel point que, paradoxalement, ils ne pouvaient trouver un terrain d'entente.

Alors quand, à ce fameux Noël au terrier, sa fille, son bébé, avait embrassé le fils Malfoy comme si le monde allait s'_écrouler_, il lui avait affirmé, d'une voix calme et posée, qu'elle était amoureuse, auquel sa fille _chérie_ avait violemment répliqué, puis s'était ensuivi une dispute dans la cuisine, quelque part entre les vol-au-vent et le Whisky Pur Feu, qui s'était terminé par l'atterrisage de Ron dans la bassine - ou plutôt baignoire - de Punch, poussé par son rejeton.

Alors quand, après ce fameux «incident» de Février, Albus lui avait envoyé une lettre l'informant de la mise en couple de sa progéniture avec Scorpius, il lui avait expédié une beuglante, avec le traditionnel discours de « _la perpétuelle mésentente entre les générations Malfoy et Weasley qui se respectent _», associé à la menace de « _Supression d'héritage, Eventration, Punition, Privations ..._», et enfin, il avait baissé les armes en bon père qu'il était. Car au fond, il s'en fichait pas mal qu'il soit Malfoy ou Tartenpion. Du moment que sa fille était heureuse.

Alors quand, à la fameuse descente du train, il avait vu Scorpius poser ses mains sur sa fille, il n'avait même pas tiqué. Ou peut-être un peu. Légèrement. Car tout de même, il avait réalisé qu'il devrait supporter la fouine bondissante et décoloré plus que nécessaire.

Ils avaient hérité de cette même mauvaise foi, celle-là même qui les amenaient à se convaincre eux-même de leurs mensonges. Hermione jugeait avec philosphie qu'il avaient _« des divergences de points de vue »_. Hugo, quand à lui, déclarait de manière plus terre à terre qu'ils avaient _« un sale caractère de cochon »_. Bref, du point de vue global de la famille réunie, ils étaient proprement insupportables. A un tel point que les réunions familiales devenaient une mauvaise parodie de la Bataille de Verdun, version magique.

On gardait le souvenir cuisant d'un certain premier de l'an chez Ginny et Harry, lors de la septième année de Rose, où, quelque part entre la dinde aux marrons et le pudding, Ron avait remarqué que sa fille, située à sa droite, arborait un suçon mal dissimulé. Il s'était alors exclamé à grands cris avec de phrases telles que_ « Tu n'étais même pas consentante, hein mon bébé ? Où est-il, ce Malfoy, que je l'écorche vif ?! ». _Et voyant que son père se précipitait vers ledit Scorpius, elle avait jugé bon d'intervenir à sa manière. _« J'ai déjà fumé ! Je me suis déjà retrouvée bourrée ! J'ai eu plus d'orgasmes que je ne veux bien en compter ! J'ai déjà fait un bad trip après avoir pris de l'herbe ! Je me suis déjà prise pour une orange après avoir consommé de la LSD ! Ma vie est pleine de «déjà», je grandis, mais tu semble être le seul qui ne puisse, ou ne veuille bien, s'en rendre compte ! »_.

Après quoi la dispute s'était poursuivie à l'étage, tandis que le reste de la famille attendait que la crise se tasse afin de pouvoir enfin passer au dessert.

Elle était enfin redescendue furieuse, puis avait entraîné son amant par la main et avait transplané en disant qu'elle se rendait chez les Malfoy. Ginny avait réussit à articuler, entre deux fous rires, au moment où la porte claquait : _« on ne te garde pas de part alors si j'ai bien compris ? »_

Il y avait eu tellement d'autres situations de ce genre que, selon les dires de James _« Ceux-là se donnaient bien trop en spectacle pour se retenir de se foutre d'eux»_

Et pourtant, ils s'aimaient. Mais ils n'avaient jamais été capables de se l'avouer, de prononcer ces mots. Car après tout ce qu'il se faisaient mutuellement subir, cela aurait paru hypocrite. Arborer avec fierté toutes ces qualités et défauts qu'elle tenait de son père et qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était était sa manière de le lui déclarer. De même pour lui de s'inquiéter constamment pour elle, avec sa façon gauche et malhabile, avec un zèle qui frisait l'insupportable.

Mais après tout, n'étaient-ils pas tous deux des Weasley ?

* * *

Je suis allée vite cette fois-ci :)

A bientôt pour le prochain OS, j'hésite à faire un Teddy/Victoire, mais rien n'est sûr ! :p

Et n'oubliez pas : reviews please :D


End file.
